


Hipocampos

by Noebell



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Animal mpreg, Crack, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Humor, Mpreg, Other, Romance, sea-horses
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noebell/pseuds/Noebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El caballito de mar es un animal fascinantemente fiel. Cuando se aparea con su pareja es porque está seguro de que ese es el caballito de mar con el que quiere compartir su vida entera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hipocampos

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya.**
> 
> **Notas:** Drabble extraño. Inglaterra/fem!Francia. Nada más que añadir.

Las personas, sabiéndose ridículamente pequeñas en este planeta de rarezas sin igual, siempre han asegurado que la naturaleza es sabia. Y, bien, lo es. Pero considerando cuán defensores de la monogamia son estos seres, podría decirse que la naturaleza humana no es tan práctica como la de los caballitos de mar.

Los hipocampos, comúnmente denominados caballitos de mar, son una especie que nada tiene que envidiarles a los Hufflepuff en fidelidad. Sin necesidad de alianzas de compromiso, ellos tienen claro quién es su pareja, con la que permanecerán hasta el fin de sus propios días o de los de esta —de ser el caso, y según aquel estudio, entrarán en depresión para poco tiempo después, seguir a su amada o amado al Cielo de los caballitos de mar—.

Los caballitos de mar son unos románticos.

Tenemos el ejemplo de romance subacuático en la pareja autocatalogada como los reyes de la República Marina —por muy incongruente que suene; también los caballitos de mar tienen sus diferencias—: Inglamare y Franocea. Si bien sus vecinos caballitos de mar no los consideraban tales soberanos, ellos tenían el suficiente ego para seguir pensando que gobernaban los siete mares. Pero esa ya sería otra historia, y venimos a tratar de la relación romántica de estos dos caballitos.

Inglamare era un vergonzoso caballito de mar que quedó prendado de su esposa desde que la viera por primera vez —cuando, todavía, todo cuanto sabía en la vida era mover sus aletas— entre aquellos arrecifes de coral. Fue amor a primera vista, Franocea era la hipocampo de su vida.

Teniendo esto presente, Inglamare se propuso conquistarla, y aunque en el fondo era un caballito de mar con bastante mal humor y algo bruto, con ella siempre se comportó como el mayor de los galanes. « _El Coralado_  pobres riquezas ostenta a tu lado», le dio a entender por sus chasquidos¹; porque quería ir de poeta, pero a ella siempre la hizo reír con sus patosos intentos.

Cuando la supo enamorada de él como él de ella, se esforzó por hacerla feliz en todo momento, pero el mayor miedo de Inglamare siempre fue perderla. Era muy celoso, y a tal punto lo aterraba la idea de que lo abandonase, que un día le propuso formar una familia. Franocea, que de joven fue un poquito libertina, no titubeó al aceptar la proposición de su marido, porque algo que a él debía quedarle claro era que cuando lo tomó por su pareja para toda la vida, lo hizo en coraza y alma.

Así fue que, llegada la estación del amor (o como los zoólogos la designan a su fría manera científica: de apareamiento), una frente al otro, con sus sentimientos a flor de piel, bailaron la danza ceremonial como dictaba el protocolo y, seguidamente, entrelazaron sus colas. El dios de los caballitos de mar sabe cuánto se amaron y desearon durante tan íntimo acto.

Inglamare quedó entonces embarazado de los futuros hijos de su amada, lo que siempre era una buena forma de asegurarse de que también fueran propios, y al cabo de no más de tres semanas, dio a luz a los pequeños alevines. Franocea se mantuvo a su lado todo el tiempo que él la necesitó, y no vaciló en mostrarle su agradecimiento de aquella forma tímida que su esposa adoraba.

Aunque no muchos de sus pequeños pasaron de la tierna infancia, ambos criaron a sus hijos con el mayor afecto y dedicación, y ninguno de los dos volvió a dudar jamás de la fidelidad de su pareja. Porque cuando un caballito de mar ama, lo hace para toda la vida, e Inglamare y Franocea no fueron la excepción.

Algunas personas desconfiadas deberían aprender de los caballitos de mar.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ Según la sabia Wikipedia, los caballitos de mar se comunican mediante chasquidos que producen haciendo rozar una parte del cráneo con una parte de su esqueleto externo superior.
> 
>  **Notas:** Esto iba a ser una crítica contra el mpreg, pero se terminó convirtiendo en un crack estúpido. No os toméis este drabble en serio, solo espero que alguien se ría tanto como yo me reí escribiéndolo.


End file.
